


狼與兔子的愛情

by Daralala



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: 2getherseries, Boys In Love, Bright - Freeform, BrightWin, M/M, WIN, 假偶天成 - Freeform, 只因我們天生一對
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daralala/pseuds/Daralala
Summary: “當我醒來意識到我不再是Tine，我感到失落。”—Win“我從昨晚就開始覺得迷惘哈哈哈哈哈”—Bright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	狼與兔子的愛情

**Author's Note:**

> RPS/ 他們擁有真實人生，故事都是我幻想的  
> 如有雷同，皆大歡喜。  
> （原本沒想好名字隨手起了個太平洋總是覺得不得勁，後來改為狼與兔子的愛情）

_ “ 當我醒來意識到我不再是 Tine ，我感到失落。 ”—Win _

_ “ 我從昨晚就開始覺得迷惘哈哈哈哈哈 ” _

_ —Bright _

看到推特上 Bright 的回應， Win 靠近胸口的位置感到一陣脹痛，痛到彷彿要失去呼吸，他所幸丟開手機，打開筆電重新叫出論文檔案，開始強迫自己轉移注意力。

雖然個性溫暖浪漫，但私下的 Win 其實無敵理性。接戲之前既然就已知道 Bright 有個性感又聰明的女友，那他們之間就不會有其他可能性。除了 Bright 的性向明擺在那裡， Win 也做不來當第三者這種爛角色。

所以即使必須因忽視自己的真實感受而痛苦， Win 都做好了心理準備。每次心臟因對方的言行舉止而顫動時， Win 只會反覆在口中碾磨一句「別傻了，他只是在工作。」畢竟跨物種的戀情在大自然中也僅是一種童話故事，狼與兔子要相戀得經過太多的磨難。

—

隨著戲殺青、預告播出，這部劇的迴響比預期的要熱烈，宣傳活動密集的像曼谷夏天的濕氣，那股黏膩厚重感鋪天蓋地讓人幾乎窒息，但對 Win 來說另他快呼吸不過來的因素還有一個，就是他的搭檔。今晚他們一同受邀參加一個典禮共同擔任頒獎人，因為兩人身高相仿，在紅毯起點處對方受到劇組要求要有 CP 感而靠近自己時， Win 感覺他們就像兩塊麥芽糖，還是頭尾密切貼合的那種。

「 Win  待會我們頒完獎還不能走，他們還安排了採訪。」對方為了說這句話側頭過來時的氣息圍繞在自己脖頸處，讓 Win 覺得有種酥麻感從那一小塊皮膚逐漸蔓延到全身。

_ 你他媽的這事情為什麼要特地挑這個時機點講啊？剛剛經紀人在順流程的時候我也在啊！！我的天啊！我的臉一定紅了！ _

「輪到我們了， Win? 」正與自己在腦海進行對話的 Win ，聽到有人叫自己，立馬抬頭，一抬眼卻像看到了一整個海洋，他想，自己就要溺死在 Bright 的這雙大眼睛裡了。

由於 Win 遲遲沒有反應， Bright 嘆了口氣，手輕輕的靠在 Win 的下背處，帶著他上台頒獎。頒獎給女來賓時 Win 的腦袋基本上處於一片空白，所以活動結束後他上網看見視頻裡的自己有多笨拙時他差點沒掐死自己。

典禮結束他們被帶到一個角落接受採訪，其實 Win 完全明白男主持人想引導他們回答出腐女想聽的答案，只是他無法下決定是否該順從主持人的意思？怕一不小心就被搭檔窺見了自己那在心裡反覆掩蓋的小心思。

_ 「我們不會模仿其他對的相處模式，我們會做自己，最真實的自己。」 _

_ 「我們真的是很合得來的朋友。」 _

_ 「會的，我們私下會碰面，我們通常會打泰拳跟踢足球。」 _

看吧！ P’Bright 的回答果然沒讓我失望。 Win 一邊下意識摳著自己的手指一邊想。想著想著主持人的麥克風突然就定在自己面前。

主持人問：「那對 Win 來說片場最有趣的是什麼呢？」

Win 想了一下回答道，「我覺得拍攝跟 Tine 的朋友一起玩的場景最有趣 .... 」

_ 「跟我一起不有趣嗎？」 _

身邊人的插話猝不及防，讓 Win 感到一陣錯愕。這陣錯愕持續到收工準備離開時都還有餘韻。大哥，要營業也先套好招啊！沒有這種坑人方式的啦！坐在車上的 Win 想，但我那時候回答什麼來著？算了不重要。

Win 發動引擎正要倒車時，車窗突然被人敲了幾下，降下窗戶，才發現是 Bright ， Win 花了好大的力氣才阻止自己將車窗升回去的衝動。是怎樣啦！怎麼會有人這麼陰魂不散 ，剛剛不是說再見了嗎？

「 Win ，你可以載我一程嗎 ？我的車剛剛有點問題，我的助理送去修了。」

Win 看著 Bright 的眼睛，他心想他快要瘋了，但他一邊理智地想著，如果這時候拒絕他 ，感覺劇也不用播了，兩個主角不合的傳聞隔天就會被爆料了 ， 1 秒鐘之內腦海閃過千千萬萬個想法後， Bright 最終還是坐在了 Win 的副駕駛座上。

————

活動結束的時間已經很晚， Win 駕駛著車在馬路上，眼前一條筆直的道路、兩側的路燈，就好像這個世界只剩下他們兩個一樣 。 Win 因為這個想法而屏住了呼吸，他想 ，這個時候放縱自己不要那麼清醒似乎也是一個不錯的選擇。至少此刻，他們真的在一起。

一路上 Bright 像是有說不完的話，天南地北的聊， Win 有些自虐的想，他們之間本來就不存在著任何浪漫因子能夠這樣子在一個只有兩人的空間中，聽著他絮絮叨叨大概已經是他這輩子可以收藏的回憶。

到 Bright 家之前沒有任何偶像劇的情節發生 ，就像是真的送一個朋友回家那樣，如果忽略 Win 過快心跳的話。

「你沒有什麼想對我說的嗎？」

Bright 突然憑空拋出這句話 。

「什麼話？」

「你知道的，問問你的心。」

Win 知道 Bright 側頭正在看著自己，他卻沒有勇氣轉頭，果然小說的故事都是真的，先愛上的人比較悲慘，只能任人宰割。

Bright  的雙手突然伸過來扶著 Win 的臉頰轉向，這迫使 Win 的視線可以和他相對， Win 馬上打掉了 Bright 的手。

Bright 有些不知所措，因為他看見 Win 紅了的眼眶以及整個人都在顫抖。

「 Win..... 」

「你是不是覺得我很可笑？」

「不是的， Win.... 」

「你是不是覺得我很悲哀？控制不住自己的情感？」 Win 感覺到自己的聲音逐漸變大，但他現在已經無法顧及這麼多，所有的負面情緒正在侵襲他的感官。

「看我這樣狼狽你一定在背後偷笑吧？你是不是覺得 .. 」後面所有歇斯底里的話被 Bright 吞進了嘴裡，不知何時留下的淚水模糊了 Win 的視野。

一直到 Bright 感覺到 Win 開始喘不過氣他才離開了他的唇。

看著 Win 努力調整呼吸， Bright 摸著 Win 的頭，像世界最珍貴的寶物那樣輕柔，「我不覺得你狼狽、悲哀或者可笑，因為我也早就愛上了你。」

這一刻， Win 覺得自己真的要溺死在 Bright 雙眼裡了。

——-

後續補上Bright視角

本篇設定Bright跟女友已分手，但Win不知情


End file.
